Kybra and Brazen's story
by OpiaUmbachi
Summary: These are my two original Vale unicorns and no one knows their history so here it is, i'll update it prolly soon
1. Default Chapter

Bright almond eyes peeked out from a cluster of leaves. The weanling tried to suppress her giggles as she spied her silver target. Kybra watched gleefully as her brother Brazen, who was three years older than her came closer to her sneaky hiding place. Brazen was silver with a navy mane, tassel and beard. He had navy grulla stripes on his legs and a simple navy snip on the end of his muzzle. The most striking thing about her brother though was his face. His horn was like a crystal prism when the sun shone through it a rainbow was always present on the ground at his ebony hooves. Then there were his eyes they were coal black it was impossible to separate the pupil from iris. Perhaps it was that that made others so wary of her brother or perhaps it was the fact that Brazen was a seer. Brazen predicted many things in her herd, even his little sister Kybra's birth. Constantly unicorns came to Brazen wanting to know their future. But what they had failed to realize is that Brazen didn't have the choice on what he saw in his dreams. It seemed Brazen's only comfort was his sibling Kybra.

She couldn't wait any longer; the little filly burst from her spot with a pathetic battle cry and charged full speed towards the silver seer. But he was one step ahead. And turned at the last minute making Kybra trip and fall flat out into the mud that had developed from the earlier rain.

"Brazen!" Kybra angrily called as she stood up from the mud. Her baby blue hooves now covered brown.

"Look at you" Brazen chuckled as he started to rub the mud off her with his muzzle. "What colt will want you covered in mud, they need to see your striking coat" He worked to get her coat clean. Kybra shook herself as well.

Her body was a bright blue; she had grulla stripes of silver on her legs, neck, and face. Her tail, mane, and one day beard were silver as well. Her little spiky mane stood straight but was starting to bed as she grew to lie on one side of her neck. Her forelock was already too long and fell over her eyes constantly. She had a red circle around her left eye and three red lines on the bridge of her nose. The nub on her head showed her horn to be black and her eyes were the purest color of almonds and honey.

"I don't want a cold, I want my fire stallion" she protested referring to a stallion Brazen had told her had seen her with in a dream of his.

"Yes but you were a mare in my dream your just a filly now" he nudged her "come on mother with want you to bed soon, the sun is setting" With that Kybra settled to walk next to her stocky dreaming brother until they reached their mother.

Biza whistled to her children as they approached her grotto in the vale. She was a deep navy color with a silver bald face marking, her horn was black and her mane, tassel, and beard were a burgundy color. She nickered as Kybra settled in next to her and Brazen waited at the entrance for his father, Biza's mate, Shaa. Kybra was fast asleep when Shaa returned from his duties. Shaa was the deepest shade of red the only other color on him was the black chunks of mane tassel and feathering he had. His eyes were a sweet blue color. The only thing that looked sweet about him. He gave his seer son a nudge and took his place next to Kybra putting his head over the weanling's body. Brazen watched them sleep for a moment before laying down on his own at the entrance and falling into his dreams.

For years that was the ritual. Brazen went to the summer seas every year and returned every year without a mate. Kybra saw his sorrow increase every time. Until it was her turn to go with him. She was nervous not many of the others her age conversed with her because she stuck so close to Brazen, and she was a little too young to be there. She wasn't too fond of them either none of them matched the fire description of the stallion in Brazen's dream. When Kybra started her sixth year she and Brazen left the vale. Biza and Shaa were distressed at first but had confidence that since they were traveling together they would protect each other.

Traveling through the pan woods was quick; Kybra wasn't comfortable with all the unexpected cracking of branches and rustling of leaves while she slept. But she now realized the troubled sleep her brother suffered from. Those nights were the first time she slept next to him. His eyes would cringe tight and his head would thrash. Kybra often tried to console him by putting her head over his neck during these times, but she could do nothing to stop his dreams.

When they reached the plains Kybra turned to her silver brother,

"Let's run!" she nipped at his neck and took off. Kybra had the delicate body of a deer and could sprint like one too. But Brazen still took her challenge like a colt. Kicking up his heels as he raced after her. They didn't run long, Kybra soon lost her breath and laid down splaying her legs in the air as she rolled. Brazen just settled to take a few mouthfuls of plains grass. Kybra lay on her side looking up at her brother,

"When will we see Cayston?" she referred to vague memories of a stallion that had been there for the births of Brazen and Kybra. He had been friends with Brazen before he left the vale around the time Kybra was weaned. Brazen smiled; Cayston was his only friend before Kybra was born. He had not seen him in many years.

"Don't know, perhaps we'll see him out on the plains, he is a plains unicorn" Brazen seemed optimistic for he hadn't seen Cayston in his dreams in over a year.

"Well let's see if were the only two unicorns on the plains shall we?" Kybra felt alive in the wide open space of the plains and had a joyful spring in her step as she walked beside her dreamy brother. Conversation wasn't much between the two for there wasn't much one knew that the other didn't.

They had been walking for three days and seen not one other unicorn. Until the evening of the fourth day. It was two mares and a stallion. Kybra whistled a greeting to them and they merrily trotted over. It seemed they had not seen others in a while as well. When they approached the stallion spoke first he was a sandy gold color with red patches and a white mane.

"I'm Eglis, and this is my mate Sis" he nodded to a pale pink mare with a lavender mane and soft eyes. "And this is Reed" he nodded to the other mare with them. She was a bright canary yellow, her mane, tassel and beard were black and she had a splotch of black on her chest. But what Kybra found interesting was that her eyes were glued to Brazen who stood beside his sister looking lost in a dream world as most seers do.

"Hail Eglis, Sis, and Reed" Kybra returned, "I am Kybra and this is my brother Brazen" Eglis gave Brazen a questionable look; it was apparent he hadn't met a seer before.

"Are you traveling far in your present direction?" he tried to sound regal as he spoke to Kybra perhaps trying to impress her. She could tell though he wasn't much older than her. His pale pink mate was not much of one to talk; she kept herself busy picking sticks of imaginary material out of Eglis's mane. Kybra only in turn puffed out her chest and responded,

"were going to travel till something worthwhile catches our attention" she tilted her almond eyes towards Brazen who had stopped leaning on his sister and had his ears pricked forward, his black eyes gleamed as he faced the yellow mare. Kybra snorted a hot breath, why now did her brother not need her shoulder for comfort? Eglis didn't even notice the never ending stare between Reed and Brazen only continued,

"Traveling in numbers proves to be useful on the plains; since we are going in the same direction would you two be interested in being our companions for a time?" His green eyes looked Kybra over a bit and gave what it seemed to be a charming smile. Kybra was about to answer, when surprisingly her usual silent brother chimed in.

"We'd love to" his eyes never moved from the yellow and black mare.

"It's settled then, let us graze before moving on" So they did, Eglis next to his mate, Brazen who was happily grazing next to Reed. It didn't seem like they were conversing at all but Kybra's almond eyes were quick to notice their tails were entwined together. The blue mare was so absorbed in frustration that she didn't even notice the muzzle that had crept up and was now lipping at her jowl. Kybra tilted her head to see the green eyes of Eglis staring at her silver and red marked face. She instantly moved her head away in a clacking of horns. Looking for the pale pink Sis, she found her grazing with her ears perked but not moving. Kybra realized now that she must be deaf. Which would account for her being so attached to Eglis and her silence. But now she was eating and Eglis was giving Kybra a look that the stallions at the summer seas gave her. Brazen! She needed Brazen but where was he? It was getting dark and Brazen and Reed had disappeared. Eglis took a step forward

"Kybra it seems your brother had taken Reed for the night, perhaps I should take you" His green eyes flicked with lust. Kybra became frightened; she looked at Sis who was content grazing into the evening. Brazen was gone, who was she to turn to? Eglis took another step towards the backing mare. Kybra couldn't take it, she turned and ran.

That morning Brazen and Reed returned. Reed had a smile plastered to her face and Brazen leaned on her shoulder as they walked. The first thing he noticed though was a familiar blue deer form he had seen grow from birth was missing. His head shot up.

"Where's Kybra?" his black eyes shot to Eglis, who in turn shrugged his shoulders,

"She left" Brazen stamped a black hoof.

"No she needs me" he flicked his eyes back towards Eglis, "where did she go?" all Eglis did was point his bone colored horn in the direction of the far plains. Brazen turned to Reed; she was what he had been waiting for. But he couldn't leave Kybra out on her own. In a wordless unison they nuzzled.

"I'll find you again" she nipped at the base of his crystal horn.

"Dream of me" he whispered to her and took off in the direction Eglis had pointed.


	2. the dance

Kybra had found nothing in her running.

Trotting quickly towards to what seems to be a gathering of unicorns, the mare nickers loudly anxious to introduce herself to the stallions and mares. ...

Kybra shakes her head sending her** long, **silver mane criss crossing on either side of her neck. her silver forelock almost blending with her silver beard hidingher left eye that is encircled in red. three red lines over the bridge of her nose as well. her body a brilliant blue fading into navy at her legs and nose. Silver stripes down her legs and over her face. her silver tassle tail swipping from side to side.

She approaches the two called Syrte, and Neo..her almond colored eyes reflected the winter breeze as she lowered her ebony horn to approach them pleasantly.."Hail" she called to them

Syrte was the first to note the mare's approach, and jammed to a halt, jaws open, teeth inches from snapping down on another of his plainsmates' waving tails. The palomino-hued half-grown pulled up short, and wheeled about with a cautious stallion's nicker to face the brilliant blue mare. He rolled a coffee-colored eye to his companions, questioningly, before turning his long gilded face toward Kybra again.

"Welcome. Caught you sight of our merry-making from afar? Alma's Eyes," He chortled, "If we're so obvious, we'll be pardsmeat before the evening's out!"

Neo raised his head from the center of the ring, glad of a respite from the tension of being surrounded by the dancers, and dodged through them to find out whom his brother had been speaking to.

The crimson, orange-bedappled colt noted a stranger's build and bright blue colors with a silver mane that he, truth, did not know. A stranger...a newcomer...he fought the urge to press back into the ring of his companions and avoid her almond eyes. But Syrte seemed unafraid, and emboldened by the other half-grown's courage, he approached slowly, head low, eyes pinned on Syrte's sleek golden neck to avoid Kybra's almond-hued gaze.

He leaned lightly against his golden brother's flank, taking strength from it, and blinked black-and-orange eyes up at the new mare, not quite reaching Kybra's gaze. "Hail," he managed, nostrils flaring for the scent of her, dark-tasseled ears trained on her in caution. "Who are you?"

Indri had just whirled about to paw at Gearran, and his turning caused him to catch sight of the newcomer. He dropped to all fours and drifted from the dance to stand curiously at Neo's shoulder, ears pricked forward in curiosity. The purple-pointed halfgrown echoed the brothers' greetings, bobbing his head, before nosing soothingly at his ruddy friend's neck. He could just feel the tension rolling off the other young stallion.

Looking over his shoulder, he whickered to the others to draw their attention to the new mare, then glanced back at her, head tilted and flywhisk tail lazily slapping about his hocks.

The halfgrown mare nodded her head at Indri's words, pricking her ears in the direction of Sula, but saying nothing for the time being. The grey came across as being hale enough after her spill, not being injured beyond a swift recovery.

As Indri nuzzled her mane, and leaned towards the young stallion and shouldered him.Those verdant green eyes follow the blue and purple halfgrown as he moves to Gearran. Releasing a soft chuckle but not joining in herself until the larger form of the autumnal stallion came over and chivved her.

The brindle gave a snort of alarm, standing still at first before charging after her companions. Stretching out her long, unstriped legs to quickly catch up and move along side them. Breaking off from her play to watch Syrte and Neo spar. Laughing softly to herself, and prancing in place lightly.

The hoofbeats of the newcomer make the halfgrown mare halt, turning her head to cast her gaze on the bright blue, as her tail tassle sweeped against her pale streaked haunch. As the others approached, so to did she follow. Eying Neo for a moment, and noting his demenor, but reminding herself that it was usual for the young red.

Slowly, in long, graceful steps, the halfgrown mare draws up to Indri's side. Watching Kybra with an interested look, but remaining silent for the time being. Waiting instead, for the other to speak again

She eyed the group as they gathered to look to something, she could not see past the others but as the wind fell upon her flared nostrils she knew. A stranger. She danced nervously, her dam had always cautioned her against the unfamiliar. The only reason she had brought herself to call upon the herd was it had been safer than wandering the plains alone. She now found herself glad she had for she liked these ones.

Stepping forward to huddle by the group she eyed the mare, but not in an aggressive manner. Her position did have her somewhat behind the others but she could see well enough the appearance of the newcomer. What a forelock! The only thing that occured to her at the moment was, doesn't that bother her?

Kybra backed a few feet and lowered her front end streaching out her left leg in a bow...then rising again.."i mean not to intrude on your merry making..i wish to join" she nickered to Neo, His coloring the first thing that drew her to him. then seeing his shyer gaze avoiding brother, she shifts uneasy..."I am The Winter Kybra" she lowered her nose to become level with Syrte's yet her almond eyes didn't find his yet.

She diverted her eyes to Indri, his coloring magnificent, she nickered a soft whoof of air, her silver forelock so heavy upon her face only the very tips of the strands moved with the breeze. Miss Caspia silent approach, gave Kybra the feeling of perhaps she was wrong to come and wish to make friendsm perhaps she was in danger. Her long limber legs started to dance as she did not yet flee.."Dear brindle, and violet point, I am Kybra" she hopped in introducing herself to them that she would not be ill received.

Only being able to see the head of Sula from behind the others, but ohh what a head, the shape and fineness of it made Kybra wish her own was of that texture. Not to sell Kybra out, her coat was as healthy as morning dew, and a look in her almond eyes alone, would make a unicorn get all warm and fuzzy inside, she had the eyes of an angel. She remained where she stood in front of them to examine and judge.

Turning to the side so they could all have the view of her body, so they could become her familiars and not be such a mystery to them. Though her mane covered a good part of her neck her body was slender that of one who runs, and her baby blue hooves had a small amount of silver feathering mixed with the dark navy of her points. "Hail all she repeated...I come to drink, and to be of your herd"

She tossed her dark grey head to move her mane, which faded from dark grey to black at the end, away from the silver horn that adorned her head. Her body and tail matched her mane, her legs fading to a pitch black.

Sula's nervous dancing ceased and she craned to see past to this Winter Kybra. "Hail, I'm Sula." She called over, feeling secure in her position. It would be a shame if the herd were to become too wary, if they had been she never would have ended up here, and that truly would be a shame.

With a bit of a prance she sidled over to come abreast of the others rather than

behind them. "Shall I be extending my welcome?" She asked looking down the line of her herd mates questioningly.

The brindle chuckled softly at the silver maned mare. Not at all in a mocking manner, but loud enough to be heard. "Kybra," she addressed the other softly. "You are free to come and sup all you wish. The waterhole is not ours, nor is it anyone elses. It belongs to everyone." Though of Plain's birth, and a true Renegade, she was learning well the customs of Free People.

"And we are _not_ a herd," Caspia continued. Her voice still soft, but her green eyes dancing with non-mocking laughter. "Herds are like those in the Hallow Hills, or even freshly made the Vale. With many 'corns governed over by Law and ruler. We are companions, free to come and go as we please. With no one to bind us, and no leader."

Finishing her correction, the young mare first dropped her neck into a bow, corrected herself, and came down on one knee, finally coming around to introducing herself. "Well met, I be Caspia."

Tossing her pale mane, the light blue brindle turned her head towards Sula, before turning back to the others. Whating for them to voice their own opinions.

Indri whickered and nodded his agreement with Caspia. Then he, too, bowed and introduced himself. "My name is Indri. You're welcome to join us, if you wish. This is a free Plain, after all."

Ducking his head a little, he nudged the underside of Neo's jaw and whispered, "Go on, introduce yourself. She won't bite." He smiled reassuringly and nuzzled his shoulderfriend before raising his head again and returning his gaze to Kybra. _Dear brindle and violet point? What's up with this mare?_ He shook his head and snorted lightly.

With the single-mindedness of the young, the amber half-grown continue to foot his own dance, even after his fellows had broken off from their revelry at the arrival of someone new. Finally, the silence and lack of frenetic motion around him, clued Gearran into the fact that the spontaneous dancing had ended. The flush that graced his cheeks as he trotted over to join the others in meeting this newcomer was several shades pinker than the rust and russet that naturally marked his broad head and was not easily hidden.

Trusting his plains-mates to speak for him, he merely inclined his head to the blue mare, Kybra, though his heather-gray eyes were kind. He moved to stand at Sula's shoulder and at her question to them, moved his mouth near to her grey-tipped ear and whispered: "Aye, I see no harm." Quieting then, he listened, and nodded his head in approving agreement, as Caspia explained their 'status'.

No, they were not a 'herd' in the traditional sense; just individuals, who had found each other and chose to travel in the same direction for a time. He knew that this could change at any moment, and at any one of their whims. That they were still together, though, spoke highly of the level of connection that they'd made. Right now, Gearran didn't think he could imagine continuing to journey across the plains without fiery but shy Neo, playful Syrte, the charming Indri, the lovely mares Sula and Caspia, and the ever-friendly Cocoro. No, they weren't a herd…but perhaps they were something else? Shaking off his musings, the autumnal stallion caught the end of Indri's words, and added a soft: "Aye," in agreement.

Hail Sula" she admired the mare of smoke reminise, her welcome pleased Kybra, and made her dancing cease as she admired the finely shaped mare who took security beside the others, her posture and kind words fortold of a postion much like the one Kybra is in now. _Were they as gracious to her as well?_

Kybra fells a little foolish for her mistake she was of the vale and herds were of her custom.."Forgive me Caspia, you are well met" she gazed at her coloration such pale blue, never had Kybra seen such a brindle before, her first approach had caught Kybra's almond eyes at first yet so many adressed her at once she had not examined further

Indri's words echoed a welcome in her navy pointed ears that seemed to be a bit tassled..she shook her silver mane spreading her forelock everywhere over her face, temperarily covering both of her eyes, before she tilted her head to let the forelock fall to the left side, beside her ebony horn. The violet pointed stallion in some way intimidated her and she dare not speak further to his form. Yet she tries to divert her gaze from his magnificent form.

The approach of Gearran caught her a bit off gaurd, the russet stallion's easy going mannor put her at a bit more ease as shebowed towards him and introduced herself to him.."hail i am Kybra"

Her gaze once again goes to Neo and Syrte, how captivating they were, perhaps all her attention was un noticingly drawn to their forms. Her almond angel gaze glided over their bodies as she hoped to hear their words again, to hear their perfect voices ring in her navy pointed ears.

She crept into a softer stance and let her tassled tail swish a bit, as she felt more at ease at teh mention of no herd and she was free to be their companion

Cocoro rested among his friends, happy to be back with them and that they were all together again., glad that he was in the company of the others, rather than alone and vulnerable to the many predators that ranged the mares back. Hehad watched with quiet concern as Gearran had enquired after Sula's mishap, and sighed with relief to hear that it was nothing serious. Relaxing, he had watched Indri's energetic dance with interested, and then when Gearran had joined in too, and had playfully invited him to do so, the citrus stallion had responded, prancing and cavorting in his own manner. Then, upon hearing Indri's whistled alert, Cocoro had glanced over in the purple stallion's direction to see him, Neo and Syrte talking to a newcomer, a bright blue mare with a silver mane and tail. Joining his group as they came forward to greet the mare, Cocoro had quietly listened to the exchange of conversation as the mare had introduced herself and asked to be able to drink and join and had murmured his ascent along with the others.

"Hail and well met, Winter Kybra," the lime dappled lemon stallion greeted the mare "I be Cocoro and you are welcome to join us."

She smiled and tossed her head happily seeing that they were in agreement. Her bow was a little bit more awkward than it normally would have been, her leg still a touch tender, but she hid it with a fair degree of success. "Well met, and welcome."

Her eyes swept over the new mare again, such a long mane! She could only guess how wonderful that would look and feel tossing in the wind as she ran. With a quick flicker her eyes came back up to Kybra's horn, she did not yet feel able to meet her gaze. "From whence do you hail?"

While Neo stood idle, pressed in his insecurity against his sibling's golden flank, his companions moved about him and Syrte as fluidly as water, and he started as a reassuring whisper and a nudge and the press of bodies all 'round came to his rescue.

Orange-on-black eyes closed, and swept open again in an uncertain blink. Wait...he was being more than a bit silly about all this, wasn't he? His golden brother's dark eye rolled significantly back at him was proof enough that yes, he was, and the crimson half-grown, Neo, raised his eyes at last to Kybra.

Oh...by Alma...she was looking at him again! Neo shrank into himself a little with a nervous twitch, despite Indri's comforting whisper.

Syrte, on the other hand, postured a bit, the crest of his neck arching with all the puffery of the young and self-assured, and lowered himself to one golden knee in a formal bow at last. "I am Syrte, and I bid you welcome as well. Caspia's got it quite right - we come and go as we please, but we choose to stay together. Quite flattering for the rest of us, isn't it?" He tipped his broad, youthful head to one side with a friendly grin curving the velvet of his muzzle, soft white prickings of a half-grown's beard just feathering his chin now - and wasn't he proud of them?

As Syrte dropped, thereby taking the comfort of his flank away from Neo, the young crimson stallion remembered himself as well, and dipped a with a little less grace than was his wont to bow as well. "My....my n-name is Neo," He offered in a little spurt, and stepped back to draw his head even with Syrte and Indri's shoulders, the better to avoid Kybra's measuring gaze. Oh, worry not, evening mare...Neo knows just what a silly git he's being over the entire affair, and perhaps he'll speak more than a line soon, but nevertheless...he is a hardened introvert among strangers.

He lowered his head, focusing on the scents of his friends gathered round him, and closed his eyes with a great sigh. Being very silly about this. Buck up, old chap. The rest of them were happy enough to welcome her, and so he shan't ruin things by acting as though he wished her away. If Kybra should look his way again, Neo did his best to offer a welcoming smile instead of a nervous frown. And he gave way to the other speakers, for they all had far wiser and wittier things to say than he.

Kybra turned swiftly to look at Cocoro, his bright colored coat reminded her of teh rising sun. She turned to Sula who was swiftly starting a convorsation with her..."I hail from the hallow hills my heard has been dispursed and i have traveled here to find other companions and a new place to call home" she did feel a bit uncomfortable with all the staring,mainly for she didn't know what they were staring at. she also felt a bit nervous that Sula did not meet her gaze

She diverted her attention to Syrte and nodded with his bow, as he tipped his head and charmingly made his aquaintance and welcome to her she noticed how young he was, yet how he was as like a father to the nervous brother at his side..."i am pleased that i am welcome here, i wish to be companion to all of you, your aura's alone calm my soul" she stepped towards them to not be so far away and on display more or less to mingle with them...

She once again gazed to Neo, why did he avoid her gaze, yet this time he smiled and she was pleased ad let out a small nicker towards him..."hail Neo, i pray to alma our meeting is of good nature to your heart" she moves to speak with the others again Syrte and Indri in her direct gaze Sula next to them...Yet she at moments glances her almond eyes back to Neo, how he intrigued her, his shyness and fire lit eyes made her curious beyond her belief, but there were many to coax her intrest in this group

The brindle mare shifted her weight softly from a hind limb, propping the heel up so that only her two cloven toes rested on the ground as she responded to the blue. "There is nothing to forgive, Kybra, for I have not been insulted in anyway." She flashed the other a faint, freindly grin.

The young mare turned her head at the approach of more hooves, yet she recoginized the sound, and so she was not alarmed as Cocoro became the last to join the little gathering. Instead she gave the brightly colored stallion a grin, before turning back as Sula spoke. Of herself, she was silent for the time being,having nothing really to say and rather, listening to the others words.

She did notice however, how nervous the crimson red Neo had become at the constent glances of the newer mare, and Caspia snorted and shook her pale mane. Not offering any of her own comfert towards her companion, for he appeared to be somewhat settled with the pressance of his brother. The light blue instead, shouldered against the periwinkle Indri for a moment, before flickering her ears back to Kybra to listen to her words.

Aye, the Hills. She had only resently hailed from there, and would have been made a warrior of the ring alongside the others of her age group had she stayed last spring. Instead, the halfgrown had run renegade. One of the last true renegades of her people, as with the releaxed reign of Tek many did not feel the need to break Circle. Yet she had, and had yet to regret her actions

Indri saw how Kybra was looking at his shoulderfriend, and involuntarily flattened his ears, eyes narrowing just a bit. The violet stallion took a half a pace forward, almost possessively protective of his friend. As Caspia bumped companionably against him, he curved his head about to nose at her in silent thanks.

His flywhisk tail lashed aggravatedly around his rear legs, but he swallowed his irritation, forced his ears upright again, and pasted on a smile. "We're happy you decided to join us, Kybra. I'm sure you'll be an excellent travelling companion." His hooves shifted in agitation in the grass -- he still hated standing still -- but he wasn't moving. Not as long as the new mare kept looking at Neo like _that_.


End file.
